


He's a Pirate... maybe.

by panna_acida



Series: WinterIron Drabble Collection [11]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: “I think you are born to be a pirate.” Tony announced, with a smug voice, from the bathroom door, adjusting his wig and making Bucky stand up and fix the mirror to see Tony just leaning against the frame in all his sexy glory





	He's a Pirate... maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: <s>Halloween / ParaNorman /</s> Pirate / <s>Trick-or-Treating / “We all go a little mad sometimes.” </s>

Bucky stared at his reflection in the mirror, trying to understand why he accepted to dress like that. It didn’t fits him, or at last he couldn’t see himself in _that_. Because _that_ wasn’t a pirate costume, and Tony couldn’t convince him otherwise. _String and more string, leather and more_… and Bucky started to pull again at the same string that continued to come loose, over and over again.

“I think you are born to be a pirate.” Tony announced, with a smug voice, from the bathroom door, adjusting his wig and making Bucky stand up and fix the mirror to see Tony just leaning against the frame in all his sexy glory.

“And you are smoking hot!” Bucky announced turning around to fully admire his lover, now wearing a corset over a white crisp shirt half unbuttoned barely showing the glowing of the arc reactor, tight pants and heals that made his ass stand out, topped with two sets of belt loosely tied around his hips. _Beautiful_.

Tony just smiled pleased at the look of pure love in Bucky eyes. “Well, I look good in everything” Tony announced making a little show, by turning around slowly just to show off more detail of his costume, like the back of his shirt completely transparent, or the string closing the corset loosely falling over the curve of his ass with little bells that jingled every time Tony moved.

“Yeah…” Bucky agreed, following with attention everything his lover did. “Yeah.” Bucky whispered letting his eyes roam over the amazing person in front of him. Over his future husband.

“Ehy?” Tony called finally ending his little show. “Are you with me?” Asked amused.

“I think… but…” Bucky started, slowly closing the distance between them. “We need to go to that party for real, or we can skip?” Bucky ended finally reaching Tony hand and taking it in his left, just to kiss the back and slowly move up the arm leaving little kisses behind, moving at the same time the light fabric of the shirt up.

Shivering at the administration, Tony just shaked his head clearing his mind and stopped Bucky movement, going to cup his head with his free hand, before shaking his head.

“I wish.” Tony started, raising Bucky head just to kiss him on the lips, softly. “But it’s for charity and this time I really want to be there, but I promise” Tony stopped few second to look in his lover eyes, before moving to his ears and whisper in a low tone: “The moment we come back home, I’m going to wear _everything_ you want… _everything_.” With that, Tony just moved off, turned around and started to walk away swaying his hips with a wicked smile plastered on his lips.

Well, for Bucky that was going to be one hell of a night, in a really pleasurable way, and he wasn’t going to complain for the charity gala. Not anymore.

“I’m coming” Bucky announced, before trotting behind Tony, trying to calm his lower region and his furiously beating heart.


End file.
